


A Better Place, A Better Time

by PlaidShirtsandTanCoats (rinincali)



Series: Destiel Kidverse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fledglings, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/PlaidShirtsandTanCoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidverse! AU: Dean and Fledgling! Castiel are out enjoying the Lawrence fair until Dean convinces Castiel to ride the Merry-Go-Round and they get stuck! Fluff, Destiel, Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Place, A Better Time

"C'mon Cas!" Dean called in an excited tone, rushing ahead of his more timid friend towards his goal. Circus music rang through the hot summer air, the Lawrence fair in full swing.

Stumbling behind the more athletic Dean, Castiel attempted to steady himself with his small black wings to avoid an actual fall. Dean was already waiting beside the large Merry-Go-Round, impatiently hopping up and down as the fledgling finally came to a shaky halt at his side. Dean grinned as Castiel huffed and pushed his unruly hair out from where it had grown long enough to drop in front of his eyes. Dean continued to hop up and down until the Merry-Go-Round finally came to a stop and it was their turn.

"Let's go!" Dean grabbed hold of Castiel's hand, gripping it tight as he dragged him along and onto the ride.

"Um-!" Castiel's protest was lost in the crowd as he was pulled onto the strange human contraption. He was more afraid of letting go of Dean than he was of the ride.

Begrudgingly, Castiel climbed onto one of the fake horses, strapping himself in and clinging to the pole for dear life. Dean clambered onto his own horse in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

Castiel waited uncomfortably until the ride finally started up again, it appeared that he and Dean are the only people riding. He clutched the pole even tighter than before, squeezing his eyes shut.

Dean turned around on his horse, craning his neck to look back at his best friend. "Cas!" He shouted over the music.

Castiel flinched and opened one eye slowly, cringing at the movement of the ride.

"Open your eyes! How are you supposed to fly if you can't even go in a circle sitting down!" Dean said with a huff, hardly believing what a wuss Castiel could be. If Dean had super cool angel wings, he'd be doing all sorts of extreme tricks and acrobatics. But instead, Cas is the one with wings and who is too afraid to hardly walk two steps.

Castiel opened both eyes but continued to hold tight to the pole, his wings twitched behind him nervously.

A few minutes passed and what seemed like the normal ride time had come and gone.

Dean realized something was amiss as they continued in circles and the ride operator slowly appeared more and more panicked over the incident.

"The ride is stuck!" He called back to Cas, who's eyes widened bigger than saucers at his statement.

"It's WHAT!" The smaller boy shrieked in response, his wings flaring up behind him in surprise.

"It's stuck! We're going to have to jump off!"

"There is no way I'm jumping off!"

"You have wings Cas, you could jump off and float to the ground for goodness sake!"

"I-I can't!" Castiel shook his head vigorously and closed his eyes, hugging the pole tight again.

Dean huffed softly but acknowledged the fear in his best-friend's voice. He very well couldn't just leave the fledgling all by himself on a ride he already hated. So Dean sat tight, sighing as they went circle after circle and he quickly grew very, very bored.

Castiel didn't relax one bit, though he did appreciate Dean's decision to stay on the ride with him. He was just, so scared to even be on this ride, let alone to jump off of it while it moved.

After what felt like forever for the two boys, a Maintenance man hopped onto the ride and opened up the center column. Only a few minutes after the man's appearance, the Merry-go-round came to a halt.

Dean hopped off of his horse stiffly, and was about to hop off of the ride completely when he saw that Castiel was still on his horse. He approached, and stared up at the shaking fledgling.

"Cas." Dean said softly.

Castiel relaxed his hold on the pole and opened his eyes, frowning deeply and shaking like a leaf.

"Hop down, I'll catch you." Dean offered with his most charming of smiles.

Castiel hesitated for a long moment before he unstrapped himself and slowly lowered himself down off the horse. He was honestly surprised when he actually felt Dean's warm grip around his body, steadying him and carrying him off of the ride.

Once on solid ground, Dean placed the fledgling down, who was staring at him with what could only be called adoration.

"What?" Dean huffed.

"Th-Thank you... For that." Castiel replied shyly, a bright blush coating his already normally flushed cheeks. He fidgeted with his hands for a moment before leaning forward and pecking Dean on the cheek gently.

Dean flushed bright red and huffed again. He reached out and took one of Castiel's hands from where it rested crossed against his chest. He gave Cas a look, something along the lines of 'Don't ever mention this, ever."

Castiel couldn't help but smile as they walked through the fair, hand in hand.


End file.
